<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dungeons X Dragons  - Main Story by Rubied_Luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334250">Dungeons X Dragons  - Main Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubied_Luna/pseuds/Rubied_Luna'>Rubied_Luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dungeons X Dragons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubied_Luna/pseuds/Rubied_Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dungeons X Dragons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dungeons X Dragons  - Main Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fearsome monsters...</p><p> </p><p>Exotic creatures...</p><p> </p><p>Vast riches...</p><p> </p><p>Hidden treasures...</p><p> </p><p>Terrifying biomes...</p><p> </p><p>And unexplored lands...</p><p> </p><p>These all reside in a world in which the word “unknown” holds deep magic, and some odd people within this word desire this magic.<br/>
They reside in a guild, known little to the common population and are unseen...<br/>
They are known as the Hunters..!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>